Tug Of War
by Everhope
Summary: Tug of war for a spirit that has strayed from God.


A spirit wandered towards the crossroads between heaven and hell. Bruised by the past and feeling forgotten by the future, lonely and starting to fail in its relationship with God, it had strayed, and now found itself on a crossroad. Which way to take it did not know? Suddenly two sets of hands grasped it on either side.

"Mine" Satan pulled on the spirit, luring it closer to his grasp

"Mine" said God, with an authority unlike any other.

Thi spirit lay on the cross roads between heaven and hell. It spirit shone with the power and dedication that would see great things done for god, but the light was starting to fade. This spirit had once been secure in god, and had begun the process of stopping the devil in his tracks, but now the devil had found his deceptions successful, and this spirit had wandered back towards the crossroads. This spirit still shone Christ's light, but it had become duller and the devil had fewer fears of the influence of this light. Now all Satan needed to do was claim this spirit as its own. By spoon feeding it the lies of the world, and convincing that God was merely a figment of their – rather amazing – imagination, he would soon be able to turn this spirit the colour of the abyss of night. So dark that it too would fear the light. Maybe he could even convince this spirit to break itself. What fun Satan would have with this prize.

With determination in his heart, Satan pulled much harder.

God looked at this spirit, still shining a light for him. He was proud of the way this spirit kept fighting to run back to him. Whether intentionally or just out of habit, this spirit still met and talked with him regularly, and was still in strong contact with other of his children. He knew that the full potential of this spirit was not lost, and if anything, the tribulations that devil had brought upon it would only cause its potential to rise. The devils trials may be hard, but with hardship came experience, and a stronger reliance on the creator. This spirit may be broken, but how high the reward would be when it came through this. Knowing the value of this spirit God continued to fight.

"Give it up God. I'm not leaving without this one."

"You only fight because you fear"

The tug of war continued, the spirit being tested and confused more than it could comprehend. The devil on one side, spinning lies, trying to deceive the spirit into turning towards him. God had taken to fighting the devil in a different way, and the spirit felt as though God had let go. What the spirit did not see were the thousands of angels pulling with god's strength for this spirit, nor did it see the angels with their wings wrapped around, taking the blows of some of hells worst attacks. Without the direct contact with God the spirit faded more, losing hope that the Saviour would pull through. God spoke into someone's prayers as this fading spirit was prayed for, and through interceding this spirit received a glimmer of hope, contagious to the system. As the flicker of light drew strength, the angels did too, pulling the spirit away from Satan's traps

"I will not let go yet" Satan continued to pull, putting his strength in leading another one back to him.

"Neither will I"

They fought on, neither will to let go of this spirit. More trials and tribulations faced, and as the spirit clung on to hope, the devil attacked it worse. The damage to Satan's plans would be phenomenal if he let go. The spirit began to slide further away much to his dismay, and he pulled harder in harder. The durability of this spirit was amazing, although it was cracking it had not broken, even though it had tried to break, its previous strength still remained strong enough to pull it through.

Satan knew God was right. He feared the impact this spirit would have on his army, and therefore had led it back to the crossroads in order to push it off course. The plan had worked, yet this spirit was stubborn, and Satan knew leaving this spirit now would mean it would grow stronger and wiser once it had got through the aftershocks of his attacks.

The endurance of this spirit was something else that Satan had grown to fear. Although the mind of this spirit had begun to give up hope, the actual spirit was still too intact for his liking.

"The spirit must be mine" Satan ordered, as other dark angels helped him pull back against God.

"You cannot win." For each dark angel there were 20 of heavens angels helping God, and as the spirit felt the increased heavenly power it began to grow stronger in the light, and understood of what spiritually was going on.

For the first time in a long time it opened up its spiritual eyes and surveyed the scene that it was amidst. Fixing its eyes on God it began to reach out towards him, with as much strength as it could muster. God reached with outstretched arms, and together their combined strength pulled the spirit away from the crossroads.

Satan did not give up though. Putting on a disguise he followed this spirit, hurling attacks at it all the way, making them worse and worse as the spirit drew nearer and nearer to its creator.

"Satan, be gone." This voice was not just of God, but also of his son, and the spirit itself.

"You can't keep it away from the crossroads forever. One day it'll be back, and I'll be waiting." With that he slunk off to his fiery pits.

God knew that this was true; he could not keep this spirit from straying. But he could keep looking for it every time that it strayed from his safety. He welcomed the spirit back into his arms, pleased that another of his children had not become too lost in the devils lies.


End file.
